Fine Arts of FPH
Throughout its rich history, the FPH Clan Templars have produced a significant volume of wonerful, wonderful art. This made our cultural borders expand all the way to a block away. Drawing and painting Most of the famous drawings and paintings were made by Fajita, but those are lost to history. They were often illustrations of the Clan's illustrous mythology. Wish you've seen them, really. They were amazing. Original drawings are rare because drawing with a mouse sucks and who wants to bother to scan stuff. Also they require the ability to draw something, teaser]] which is a harsh mistress. FURTHERMORE they take a lot of time and hurt your fragile ego if they don't come out quite right. For this reasons, original drawings were rarely made except for truly momentous occasions; in day-to-day life, people just GIS and photoshop because seriously. Music Only one piece of music has been created by the Templars, but it's the best one ever. I am talking, of course, of Britney Gorilla 'by Lahmia, a biting satire on contemporary pop culture. Someone please make a techno remix Comic and the visual novel Early FPH comics were made by Raider. In the olden days, we thought stuff like CAD or VG Cats was consistent comedy gold. Oh God. Oh God it shows. And hurts so much to behold Some people also participated in the fine AoMH tradition of creating AoMToonshttp://aom.heavengames.com/gallery/toons/acf. These MSPainted wonders were absolutely hilarious and I can't see how anyone could find them unfunny or sloppily made in any way at all ever. '''Theias: the graphic novel '''was a 2006-likes graphic novel chronicling Theias's love for a goat named Bessie, and circumstances they had to overcome in order to get married like Jesus intended. It contains references to forum fads which I'm sure were topical at the time and much appreciated Game design The '''FPH Game '''is a game project that everyone has completely not given up on many years ago and which could be released any moment now. Scenario design FPH Clan once had its own AoM scenario design division. It designed nothing, but some individual Templars tinkered with the editor from time to time, and then threatened other Templars into playtesting their shit. The following AoM scenarios by FPH Templars were released to the world: *'Lord of the Wolves Intro 'by Liefhttp://aom.heavengames.com/downloads/showfile.php?fileid=281. A goosebumps-inducing cinematic intro to an unfinished project, which leaves you lusting for what could have been. *'Bandits 'by Elpeahttp://aom.heavengames.com/downloads/showfile.php?fileid=1025. Created before Elpea was in FPH, but the fine print reads that when you become a Templar the Clan claims glory for all your achievements, past and future, so there. *'No Point 'by Shuskyhttp://aom.heavengames.com/downloads/showfile.php?fileid=3570. A scenario full of hilarious 2004 humour and desperate attempts to make the AoM editor do something right Furthermore, the following scenarios were PRIVATE and FOR FPH HOMIES ONLY: *'That Multiplayer FPH Island Map 'by Darkflame. Um, could someone find it *'Ponay Adventures 'Series '''by Shuskyhttp://www.fph.fphblog.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=9193 is a four-scenario saga of pony *'Find the Funk 'by SoggyFrog http://www.fph.fphblog.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=11105 was a Theias election campaign scenario (GET IT) and I was literally the only person who played it Also, there were some limited release AoK scenarios: *'FPHWar 'by Darkflamehttp://www.fph.fphblog.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=631 is a scenario lost to time, but comments assure us it was great. *'Mongolia: The Bewaring 'by Shuskyhttp://www.fph.fphblog.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=11611 is a tenth AoK anniversary scenario that feautered pony and Kara Khitai and probably YOU. Finally, a HG-released Ao3 scenario managed to happen before everyone lost interest in Ao3: *'Peculiar Adventures of Giovanni Ferreiro '''by Shusky http://aoe3.heavengames.com/downloads/showfile.php?fileid=142. Ferreiro is totally a Portuguese sounding name rather than Italian, isn't it. WHY DID NOBODY POINT THIS OUT Election art WILL WRITE LATER Film The FPH Film Arkiv , originally instituted in 2009http://www.fphblog.com/?p=181, reopened in 2012. References Category:Arts